The Darkest Forest
Hi, ivee got to go soon. I will just say, it if the dark forest won againrt the clans. I mean there are so many of BloodClan winning and all, but why not this? Okay... If things were a bit different cause I am not letting Ivypool die! (Half a day later,) okay, imm back! Letss get this story started. Imm changing a few things though. Some people I like live who actually died (like Hollyleaf) Some people I hate who lived I will kill (like Brambleclaw) (sorry Brambleclaw lovers) Some people are on the different side (like Birchfall. No I dont caree about this dude) Chapter one Ivypool fought off the dark forest warriors, panting. She looked over at Hollyleaf who had saved her from the claws of Hawkfrost. "Hollyleaf, thank you. You saved my life." She said, a bit embarrasedd for needing saving. She saw a trickle of blood coming from the black warrior's neck. Ivypool rushed to the side of the warrior and dragged her back to the ThunderClan camp. "Ivypool, Hollyleaf! Whats- oh my StarClan. Hollyleaf! Shouted Leafpool. She rushed to Jayfeather's den and grabbed some cobwebs, applying them to Hollyleafss wound. The dark warriors eyes closed and Leafpool gasped. "Ivypool! Who killed my daughter?" She yelled, raging. Ivypool sighed. "lt was Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost killed her." Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw padded over to them together. Brambleclaw sighed. "I was proud to call her my daugterr, may she rest in StarClan." He said, solemnly. Then three cats burst into the clearing. Two brown tabbys and a gray tabby. The ThunderClan deputy snarled at the new arrivals. "Do I have to kill you again Hawkfrost?" Ivypool jumped onto Hawkfrost slashing his ears angrily. "You liar! Murderer! Foxheartt!" She screamed. "You tricked me into joining you, then you killed her! How dare you?" Ivypool was bitten by her neck and throen off of Hawkfrost. It turned out to be Brambleclaw who threw her off. "He will kill you!" He yowled but then Leafpool jumped onto Hawkfrost. Tigerstar unsheathed his nasty giant claws and slashed Leafpool where she fell onto her side. "Jayfeather!" Yowled Squirrelflight. The blind grey medicine cat bounded over smelling the blood. "Squirrelflight, what happened?" He asked, his paw bound with cobwebs. He sniffed Leafpool's body and frowned greatly. "They killed Leafpool" He muttered. Squirrelflight nodded sadly in grief for her sister. "They killed Hollyleaf too." She said. But then Tigerstar lashed out and clawed Brambleclaw too. Jayfeather, who's pawn was covered with cobwebs quickly put them on his bleeding back. The red blood seeped through quickly and he called out for Cherrypaw, who had just returned to get more. But it was too late. Chapter two "Firestar! You need to appoint a new deputy, quickly! Brambleclaw is dead!" Yelled Jayfeather. Firestar looked around and made his quick speech. "I say these words before the body of Brambleclaw. May his spirit hear and approve my choice. The new deputy will be Brackenur!" He exclaimed and ran back into battle. Brackenfur, who had been wrestling with Thisleclaw looked up for a moment, nodding to Firestar. The battle seemed to take forever. Claws met flesh and teeth met neck. Squirrelflight ran up to her father. "Firestar! You cantt fight anymore! You're on your last life! Leafpool is dead and you and Sandstorm are old!" Firestar threw a sharp blow at the dark forest warrior he was fighting with. "Leafpool is dead?" Squirrelflight nodded but stopped by a sharp yell from Jayfeather. "Itss a miracle! Thank StarClan!" Firestar ran to the side of his grandson. "Is Leafpool alive?" He asked worriedly. Jayfeather nodded over to Leafpool's crooked body. "No, but her daughter is!" Hollyleaf was on her paws sort of. She was panting as if she had woken up from a nightmare. "Hollyleaf is alive!" Squirrelflight smiled greatly and padded over to the daughter of her sister. "Hollyleaf..." She began. "Your mother died." Hollyleaf gasped and ran over to the brown and white bloodstained body. She looked down in sadness and sniffed. "We need to keep fighting. I want to avenge Leafpool. She didn't deserve to die like this. Who else died?" She asked. Squirrelflight opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a high pitched squeak. Jayfeather stepped forward instead. "Well, Leafpool, and Brambleclaw. Brackenfur is the new deputy. Squirrelflight is ruined. There is no chance of winning." Ivypool gasped. "Jayfeather! How dare you say that? We can win! We have Lionblaze, and Dovewing, and we have you! We need to win!" "You might not have enough. We might not be able to win." Chapter three